hp and the book of lost ages
by tearofapheonix
Summary: sixth year-harry is given a book on his sixteenth birthday,just as his life turns downhill,will this book do good or bad when harry is given a chance to relivehislifeaftervoldemort'sfirstrise&will he ever be helpless and innocent again after his 2ndchance
1. the beginning

Hp and the book of lost ages  
  
Disclaimar: I donot own hp or any of the characters related to hp as they rightfully belong to j.k rowling  
  
Summary: the story takes place in sixth year and involves lots of action adventure and fantasy ,meeting with prongs and gaining a new view of an alternate life with the beginning of harry's life at the dursley's and much more  
  
Chapter 1:The Beggining  
The streets and houses of privet drive in surrey were the same as last year bringing out the perfect normality claimed by the residents of privet drive.But in this seemingly normal neighbourhood lived a wizard and not a normal one at thar,for this wizard was supposed to be immensely powerful,he was the boy who lived,the one who defeated the most powerful darklord ever existed at the mere age of one and one who was the only one who survived the killing curse which was considered the worst of the unforgivable curses which can take a life of any magical or non magical being.  
  
Harry james potter also considered as the boy who lived was currently sitting beside the window of the smallest bedroom of number four privet drive lost in thought.Sure,his life was much better after the warning at the station at kingcross and just had to keep his uncle in check by merely naming mad eye moody's name but he did not know why he had a sense of foreboding.It did not take long to accept the death of his godfather eventhough it did take a lot of emotional pressure in doing so,but he still did not understand the need of this foreboding.Often his thoughts reverted to his parents,although he loathed his father's behaviour towards snape,the thought that snape did not deserve such punishment disturbed him a lot.Also his thoughts reverted to his mother and he often wished he felt what people called mother's love.He had not denied the fact that mrs weasley had shown as much affection towards him as his mother,but still he did feel something that was missing that only his own mother can fill but he quickly kept the thought aside telling to himself that he was just not supposed to be normal and a normal life was simply not possible for him.  
  
Also his aunt(Petunia ) had been acting strangely after learning the news of the death of his godfather ,she was silent,there was no screeching and no banging of the doors .The whole dursley neighbourhood was just silent for the past few weeks since he has arrived from privet drive.he was however not ignored and had to do twice his tasks normally assigned to him and there were his normal dreams of sirius and cedric accompanied with the deaths of many muggles,muggleborn wizards in the hands of the Lord Voldemort.It seems the dark lord has made it a purpose to make harry view all the killings to break his spirit.  
  
His life uptil now was nothing but pitiful,he was not allowed to purchase any new books from diagon alley nor could he move out of the house with the order members patrolling outside his house on dumbledore's orders.he could not read any muggle books on any type of muggle defense as it was declined by his uncle of fear of his attacking them.He was a prisoner just as siruis was and his letters were banned by owl post but were to be handed over to the order member patrolling the house.There were no exchange of words between order members and harry of fear of being heard.So harry had no company,no books to read as his school books were locked in a cuoboard,no means of entertainment if you considered his chores as any form of entertainment and no news of the wizarding world as last year except the letters of dumbledore stating that all will be explained in due time.  
  
Today was harry's birthday and was officially sixteen and was thrilled of the prospect of learning apparation which meant he did not need floo powder or a portkey.the day was not unusual as his other days with chores,he had been told to stay at privet drive and the weasleys have been declined the permission.he had not received his annual gifts as there was a problem with order members shifts and professor snape has positively declined the job of carrying harry's presents."just my luck to be stuck with snape/".this thought drove harry further into depression.he had only received a present from hermione in muggle post which was a book in occlumency.Professor dumbledore told harry that lessons with himself at the start of the sixth year.  
  
As the day drew to a close his uncle had gone out on a important business and Dudley with his friends in his favorite sport of tormenting little kids.As the clock struck ten somewhere below in the hall he heard some movement on the stairs and his aunt peepes through the door and silently handed him a old book.'my sister asked me to do a last favour and left with me a book to be given on your sixteenth birthday,have fun!",she said in a sarcastic way and left the room leaving behind a stunned harry.  
  
(a/n:Is it the same book the title describes and what does it have to do with harry's parents and godric griffindor?)  
  
please REVIEWall types of reviews are acceptable 


	2. the diary of lost ages

Harry potter and the book of lost ages  
  
Disclaimer: as of last chapter  
  
Summary: Harry receives a strange book from his aunt that was a gift from his parents; Harry is about to find out more about this book that will turn his world upside down.  
  
A/n:please note this story contains spoilers of the first five books written by j.k rowling  
  
Harry sat there on his bed stunned at the unusual polite behavior of his aunt. Throughout the day he had got less chore to do and now his aunt had given him a gift from his mother willingly. Harry stared at the book for an afraid that he would damage the book at the slightest tough. He watched the book for a long time lost in the neatly decorated but simple book of his mother and was afraid to relive past memories. The loss of Sirius was still raw and he doubted whether he could take much more of the mental anguish along with his daily nightmares at night.  
  
So with a heavy heart and with bubbling excitement the pale and thin Harry potter proceeded analyzing the book he was given by his parents. The book was simple like a dairy of some sort and suddenly reminded him with a horrible image of tom riddle's dairy in the second year. Reminding himself that in the magical world what we see with our eyes is not always true Harry opened the cover of the book.  
  
The book was blank and he was definitely reminded of the diary of tom riddle and hesitated in proceeding further .But the dairy was supposed to be his mothers and why would his mother want to harm him." never trust and object that thinks on its own and whose brain you cannot pinpoint", these were some of the words spoken by Mr. Weasley.Slowly the eagerness of meeting his mother even if not in person but though memories was too overwhelming.Deciding he would rather risk the outcome he quickly proceeded to take a quill and ink and dipping the quill into the ink bottle he neatly wroth on the front page of the book and carefully phrasing his question remembering his last experience.  
  
Who am I speaking with and what is the purpose of this dairy?  
  
The ink was absorbed into the dairy and new lines began to form in a neat and elegant writing which he assumed was that of his mother.  
  
About time your curiosity go the better of you son and this is not the same as the god-forsaken diary of voldemort. The line disappeared and was immediately replaced by another line which shocked harry  
  
Er.. sorry about that harry your mum can get a little carried away sometimes.so onto business shall we  
  
"Mum!Dad!".The shock was apparent over his facial features that he earned a chuckle from the diary." wait a second, diaries don't chuckle do they?"  
  
slowly he saw the writing appear on the front page of the diary.  
  
Of course they do! Whoever gave you that stupid idea?  
  
WHACK.The distinct sound was heard around the room as if someone had hit a person on the head and writing followed this.  
  
Sorry about that harry but your father in the biggest insufferable git I have had the misfortune to marry and no offence to you harry and I am glad you only look like him than rather than behave like him  
  
Hey! I resent that statement.  
  
As if I care.  
  
O you do, don't you lily darling?  
  
O shut up! stop flattering me in front of my son.  
  
But I want to flatter you lily flower!  
  
Shut up prongsie or I will hex you to the next subordinate highly classified hell and you do know I am a charms mistress don't you.  
  
Harry sat there shocked during the whole conversation before his shock turned to amusement and then to pride. His mother was a charms mistress and not anyone can achieve the skill to reach upto that level and at a small age of whatever his mother was before his mother died sacrificing herself for him.this thought brought a new pang of guild and his mood worsened.so many people are dead because of him, his parents and then Sirius and on top of that he led his friends into a trap nearly killing them at the ministry. He then noticed the new lines formed on the diary.  
  
Now listen here prongs Jr don't blame yourself for stupid things such as deaths that you cannot stop and destiny has its own way to handle everything and not everyone can do anything about it. So stop blaming yourself  
  
Listen to your father harry .You must not blame yourself for each death you may have not caused.  
  
And we cannot read minds or your facial expressions so close your mouth before it attracts any flies.  
  
Now onto business before you wallow in self-pity. We are tired of this talking through lines so I better let your mom explain it she always was and is the better explainer and also sometimes a very irritatable book worm.  
  
WHACK.Now listen harry we cannot explain though lines but this diary was created by us for your use when you turn sixteen so I guess this must be your birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY and consider this as a birth day present  
  
We want you to look at the back of the book where you will find the potter family crust that is a griffin .now we want you to drop a tiny part of your blood in the griffins mouth and you will be transported inside the diary much like you have done in the riddle's diary. Is that understood?  
  
We will be waiting my son.  
  
A/n: thank goodness I would have gone mad with the frequent font changes.phew! That was hard work. Not that I am complaining but I guess I deserve a review if you have liked what I have written until now. PLEASE review. Anyway on with the story  
  
And with that the paper went blank. Harry turned the book to the last page and sure enough there was a beautiful golden griffin was there with its mouth wide open. After a moment of indecision Harry performed a severing charm and let a drop of blood fall in the griffins mouth. The next moment the world dissolved in front of his eyes and he was sucked into the diary.  
  
With that Harry found himself in a giant room, which had to be a living room in a big castle of some sort. The room was beautiful laid down by white marble with ornate and elegant furnished wooden frames leading through many rooms and the ceiling was magnificent and was better than the ceiling of hogwarts with constellations and stars, with dragons and griffins determining the state of the weather that day .The whole place was quenched with magic, ancient and in its purest form which immediately made Harry fell himself unworthy of this place. There was huge fireplace at the center of the hall with richly decorated mantle piece and there were paintings every where of what Harry assumed were his ancestors and was surprised and gasped when he saw a huge portrait of godric gryffindor.  
  
"Enjoying the feel of this place are you not my son". Harry immediately turned around and was hugged tightly until he was trying hard to catch breathing." DAD" he gasped." Yes my son. it has been a long time"." sixteen years is a long time for waiting for your son when you know he is facing hardships"."MUM"."Yes Harry". He was immediately grasped into a fierce hug and by the end of it both him and the two adults were in tears" How? Never mind that you know how long I have waited for this moment. I wanted TO DIE TO JUST FEEL THE WARMTH AND LOVE OF MY MOTHER and no offence to you dad." Harry was nearly yelling amidst tears at his lost parents." None taken my son, none taken""oh! Harry we missed you just as you missed us you cannot believe how much your mother was crying the moment she heard what the prophecy was and knowing that voldemort was after you. It was difficult for the three of us knowing how much you would suffer at the dursleys and face hardships at school and knowing you would face nothing but pain in these sixteen years with none of us to be present to take care of you! I am glad this is over"." but how? How is this possible I thought tom's diary was the most complex one using dark magic? But this diary is much more advanced and how did you know you were going to die". By the end Harry was blabbering in such a fast that it was difficult to catch each word correctly. James potter chuckled "Now I know at least where the blabbering came from".WHAM "I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE FUN OF ME IN FRONT OF MY SON". With that lily Evans potter was chasing her husband with a roller n her hand which appeared in her hand out of no where and Harry was found rolling on the floor with laugher."Hey not funny" James cried and Harry doubled in laughter. James and lily stopped to see their son laughing freely without any worry in the world." its good to see him laughing like that reminds me of myself at that age the more I see him the more I feel a sense of dejavu "."Yes dear! How I expected him to have my features other than my eyes. I am not complaining of course he would grow up into a handsome young man "."Just like me. You know the saying lily darling like father like son".WHAM"I know and don't call me darling in front of my son"  
  
The two potters moved towards their son afraid how he might take the new information they were going to give to him."Harry we have to talk I guess we can proceed to the sitting room I am sure you have many questions" lily asked cautiously. Harry nodded and followed them silently, his brain working in hyper drive determining whether it was a dream or not in order to explain the reappearance of his parents.  
  
The sitting room was luxurious and Harry was strongly reminded of the comfort that was provided by the gryffindor common room. Throughout the room red and gold banners and tapestries were hung on the walls and the chairs were to say very comfortable. Lily started the conversation "Now you must have already guessed Harry from the large portrait of godric gryffindor along with your anscestors you are the sole heir of gryffindor". Harry nodded though he was feeling uncomfortable. Lily continued ignoring the looks of discomfort of her son"But you must also know that even though our family never tends to mention or give importance to blood lines I am not actually a descendant of Helga hufflepuff .our family consisted a long line of squibs starting from your great great so on grandmother rendering us as muggles."Harry was stunned as he was now the direct descendant of two of the founders." now harry you must be wondering why we are revealing the secrets at a time, there is a reason"lily continued, "HELGA HUFFLEPUFF WAS A TRUE SEER". Harry was stunned. Looking at the disbelief on Harry's face lily was about to continue when Harry interrupted." but what does this have to do with your being alive"." everything harry you see we are in all technicality dead except we are not memories either."" I am totally confused now" Harry replied apparently baffled. It was then James intervened "not to worry Harry this was expected but let your mom explain properly". lily continued "you see Harry helga was a true seer unlike your professor trelawny."Harry snorted."so as her heir I had acquire quite a large amount of that ability than my previous anscestors due to my inherent magical ability.""so you saw everything that was supposed to happen until now ie.; until my sixteened birthday"harry replied enthusiastically."yes harry I see you have acquired your mothers cleverness".both harry and lily blushed earning a laugh from james and another WHAM to james courtesy of lily."hey I like my brain cells for performing mischief so stop hurting them".james said rubbing the back of his head.lily rolled her eyes and continued."yes harry I saw everything but the curse of the seers is even though we are able to see the future we cannot change the future.have you ever wondered harry that why when people say that james being an expert dueller and on top of that being the the heir of gryffindor and ravenclaw lost so easily to voldemort".harry shook his head and said"you are also the heir of ravenclaw wow!". Lily was agitated by this and said "honestly do you people ever read HOGWARTS A HISTORY which clearly tells lord gryffindor married lady ravenclaw after building hogwarts and there is a chamber for their heir".Both potters shook their heads and harry laughed out aloud before apologizing that he had a friend who always pesters him because he did not read hogwarts a history."hermione isn't it". James asked to which harry surprised nodded slowly blushing." don't worry with my er... personal experience I would say you are getting along well with her so called bookish attitude".WHAM"James potter don't you dare insult your wife infront of your son and I personally feel this hermione girl is following the right path to success". to which james and harry rolled their eyes receiving another WHAM and WHAM."let me tell you son your mom's gone bonkers and the best way to get rid from a study pest is to scram from your life,you wont like your mother in this mood I promise you"with that they both scrammed with lily chasing them and harry running with a big grin plastered on his face.  
  
After the lapse of the great potter chase all three settled down exhausted when harry suddenly shouted"oh no! I have to wake up early to complete chores or uncle Vernon will be in a bad mood". Lily with a sad face calmed down Harry" Harry son! Listen to me alright calm down yourself no time spent here passes in the real world.Do you understan harry?.Good now I know this will be yet another shock to you but when I knew that he condition you are in will happen I and james created this diary so that you hav a proper future and therefore this book can only be used once to recover lost ages which you have spent in torment but under any circumstances you are to not change the major events or there will be a time lapse and you will be thrown into an alternate future where voldemort will rule forever.I know this is a shock to you and we will not force you to again live through the eleven years of torment under dursleys but you can make minor changes as long as you donot mess up the important events and you cannot enter the magic world as harry james potter till eleven and until hagrid comes and takes you." Harry was in no other words perplexed " you mean to say that I can live all the years again from my childhood to now but I must not change the major events and not return into the magic world till eleven but what good will that do I will have to lose everyone again ,must retrieve the philosophers stone,kill the basilisk,free Sirius,win the triwizard tournament by bringing voldemort and face slander and lose padfoot again what good will that do to me?".James and lily had a pained expression and lily shot sorward and hugged harry andcried on his shoulder"I know it is got to be tough harry dear but you must be tough and you must know every thing has a prize.what we are giving you is training time where you must excel in both muggle as well as magical studies and magic and muggle weapons and prepare yourself for voldemort,just don't make major changes and in fourth year fight as you can but in the end cedric dies and you escape and same goes in the fifth year Sirius we know must die to maintain the balance of time.this is the price you have to pay for getting your lost years back.for your lost years to be back you lose both parents instead of one and you have to go through everything and make sure everything is done and maintained no matter how bad you feel another good thing from this is we will be there to guide you ,I can only guide you through this book whenever you enter into the book but your father can guide you by staying in your mind for about ten years.that is the limit we were given."  
  
Harry sat there speechless as he has to decide to go through all that he had gone through which he had nightmares about and all this has to be done even though it appeared he had a choice in reality he had no choice as he can never reach the power acquire by voldemort for another ten years and voldemort would have killed as many muggles,muggleborns and his friends by then and he had already vowed to himself that he would not make himself responsible for anmore deaths.he made up his mind as his whole life has been prophesised he must fulfill it at all costs and must defeat the greatest dark lord ever if he had tomake the world a safe place and he was ready to go to any lengths to save his friends.he turned to his parents who were anxiously waiting for his answer.he smiled at them" I will do it ".James being delighted hugged his son"You are a true gryffindor you know that our great great great......lets forget it shall we grand father will you proud that you are showing his true traits and I can tell you are the true heir of gryffindor.you will be powerful as it is not easy to beat the combined heir of two founders by heir of onefounder but you are even better as you are the heir of three founders with a small trait of the fourth founder all whom were great wizards and witches.  
  
Harry was to say the least puzzled if the heir of two founders can easily defeat the heir of one founder then why was he chosen and why was the prophecy made when his father could have easily defeated the monster,voldermort.As if reading his mind his father spoke"I may be the heir of two founders but voldemort has undergone so many changes that he is near immortal hence I can fight with him to some extent and by luck drive him away but I cannot completely destroy him ,the same thing goes to dumbledore.i lost easily to voldemort because I transferred more than half of my power and a little bit of my life along with your mother in this book so that this could be the key for taking you back so that you are properly trained.also I couldnot live without your mother and even if I was alive I would not be able to give the blood protection due to the sacrifice your mother was to give and hence would have been useless for your training as your aunt and uncle would have never allowed me to come to you and not even dumbledore would have been able to help me.i know the old man perfectly as he can be very persuasive sometimes and would have never allowed me even if I was alive stating the prophecy and then sending me to odd jobs.therefore I am sorry my son for the pain I have caused you for sixteen years and as you have accepted going back I would help you to the best of my efforts even your mum.after the ten years we shall forever be in the diary but in the form of memories and you can visit us as we still will be able to converse and give you advice just like portraits do except we can hug you and touch you as long as you are in the diary.i am sorry again my son!"  
  
"I know dad and thank you for telling me the truth and not keeping me in the dark as people have done in these past sixteen years and I promise you that I would make very good use of your sacrifice"harry said with tears of joy and sorrow in his eyes".that you will son that you will because we have complete confidence in you aaaaand you are the son of a marauder and a good one at that and not the son of a fool who sits in his house and does something.hell! you are the son of the biggest know-it all in the wizarding world.WHAM  
  
"I don't know dad hermione can give mom a run for her money"harry said laughing."oh! will she I have to find out and actually meet her sometime ok ready harry don't worry if you don't change time you will have all your belongings and hedwig back in your eleventh year."  
  
"ok harry we will start the ritual and good luck .meet you on the other side of the time line and you better be there I do want to be stuck with your mom for all eternity but some times she can be er.. know it all I suppose"  
  
Harry expected a sound of his mother hitting his father but none came.soon he heard the chanting  
  
Send the heir back through time  
  
For sacrifices he has accepted thee  
  
Hardships and loneliness had been his path  
  
But rise he shall like a phoenix from the ashes  
  
Pure at heart and pure at soul and innocence of a newborn child  
  
The heir shall rise the heir shall rule  
  
The heir shall rise the heir shall rule  
The heir shall rise the heir shall rule  
  
With that harry james potter was sent back through time and his past shall be forgotten and a new future awaits for him.  
  
a/n : well that's the second chapter.next chapter would be harry's new future at the dusleys and certainly some interesting things which would take place  
  
please REVIEW 


	3. the explanations

Chapter 3 :-  
  
Disclaimer :- as in previous chapter  
  
Summary:- harry goes back where a new future awaits him at the dursleys but will it be the same now that he has his parents for company?  
  
a/n:- I would like to thank you for your reviews especially the first reviewer,you may find the story slightly serious.I have tried to incorporate humor in the earlier chapter but I can assure you that the fun would begin at and the story would become slightly humorous but not much as I have promised the story to be action/adventure/fantasy .if a person wishes the story to be serious or humorous kindly review and I would make the changes. now enough of his I am sure most of you are bores and leaving the author's note aside. very well on with the story.  
  
The twists and turns in the infinite threads woven in golden ,silver and bronze colours which made harry slightly dizzy and when he heard the last line of the incantation he was immediately surrounded by blackness to such an extent he wondered whether he had died or a mistake was committed by his parents in the chanting process.But just as he was musing over the effects of afterlife due to the error he supposed had occurred the surrounding darkness was immediately replaced by a small speck of light which gradually increased to form what harry considered a portal of some sort.Harry heard in the elementary school one day while avoiding his cousin,the teachers discussing about alternate dimensions.It seemed very interesting at that time than getting bullied by his cousin so harry though did not understand any of the scientific termsa/n: of course harry cannot understand the scientific terms he was six or seven at that time,actually understanding the brief concept itself is a giant leap for mankind, I mean er.. harry at that age ok on with the story before you guys get bored with pitiful comedy and thanks for the very first reviewer in case I forgot to mention at top & all will be explained in due timehe understood that there were things called dimensions other than the dimension you are staying so harry assumed that his parents are going to send him to the nearest parellel dimensionsa/n:now at least he should understand he is 16 even though he is magical afterall he is supposed to be heur of ravenclaw(logical enough answer I suppose).So harry stepped through the portal with renewed confidence.  
  
There was a magical feeling everywhere and harry could just feel the magical pulses which were traveling from one part of a body to another.It was a very warm feeling something he could not express ,a strong emotion accompanied by a feeling of eternal peace.Suddenly everything stopped and the feeling of peace and tranquility leaving him.A figure stood in front of him and suddenly a fog which he never knew was present around him lifted revealing a high,strong,majestic and proud golden griffin such as the one in his diary.Suprisingly as the griffin spoke or roared he seemed capable of grasping each word behind the roar"Greetings young heir, I hope you have recognized me as the griffin in whose mouth you have added your blood", Harry nodded," I read your mind young one and your assumptions are correct you shall be sent into the nearest magical realm where everything will be identical as the realm you have left ,but remember that only time connects all realms hence if you bring more changes the balance between the realms will perish and so will you as there will be no realm for you to stay. I presume you are again confused", To this harry again silently nodded as he felt the power radiated from this creature,this creature was not one you would like to be enemies with.The griffin looked amused for some reason."I shall explain in a better way each magical person is keyed to a maximum of six different realms of which two are identical and two are opposite to maintain the balance and the other two are the mixture of the other two.Your parents have sacrificed a great deal of magical energy and life force to contact me to give you a second chance".The griffin stopped as harry was about to ask a question"Excuse me sir may I know who or what you are"."oh! forgive me I do tend to forget my manners these days and to think I would be able to participate in an old griffins ramblings when I absolutely despised it when I was young"," I am what others called THORAX,keeper of the realms,high monk of the griffins and great warrior of the ingnious clan","I am here to escort you to your realm as it is my duty and due to the favor I still endow to your anscestor godric gryffindor ,",Come we shall be there in a matter of seconds although time is a factor here of course", Before harry could ask how his anscestor has found him as the griffin had explained that only powerful magic can reach this place the griffin in question led him towards unmistakably a similar portal through which hw had come to this place."before you go young gryffindor this place can only be reached by gryffindors heirs as was the promise made by me so even if this place is mentioned only you can come here so take my advise and refrain the information to but only those who you may deem trustworthy.goodbye young heir hope you donot waste your parents sacrifice as I assure you they had taken a lot of pain to accomplish this,your mother retrieving the seer ability from helga hufflepuff.  
  
His face glowing with pride and sadness he entered the portal determined to take his second chance seriously, very seriously. Again he experienced the similar colour distortion and there was blackness. He slowly opened his eyes to find the smiling face of his mother.  
  
"Son, if my assumptions are true you have entered this body of yours as a baby and you still retain the sixteen years ". harry nodded with silent tears knowing the fate which awaited his parents. Lily brushed his tears away from his cheeks and whispered words of comfort" I love you my son,I would even sell my soul to the devil itself if it meant that you would be safe, always remember that."  
  
He turned looking along the room and noticed his father staring at him silently, from his round shaped spectacles similar to his," Hi harry , first of all let me tell you that what you saw at the pensive is greatly disturbing you is it not, let me tell you clarify that ,the reason behind that was that before the incident sniv.. snape played a horrible plank on lily and you must have guessed I had a crush in lily from the first time I had met her so the act was only revenge and I am sorry I hurt you in any way.This may not change the way you look at me but I hope this has helped.". Harry nodded slowly as the guilty feeling slowly receded with his fathers confession.He was immediately hugged by his father and then his father wore a pensive expression"Now harry due to the charm we performed we are the constants between the two realms.we know we are going to die we brought you so that you understand the way we died,it may bring you terrible grief as it gives us but you must understand death is indeed our next best adventure,once you accepted the death you would respect it and therefore will make right decisions and save many lives. We know we are being hard on you as no child would want to repeat their parents death but always remember harry with great power comes not only great responsibility but also inevitable sacrifice as is the fact that acceptance is the next step to recognition,once you accept our deaths you would recognize the cause ,our sacrifice,our love and you would appreciate life itself."  
  
"Now onto lighter topics you have a oure heart my son ,purer than mine or any of your anscestors even after seeing so much grief and I am proud of youand whatever you do even if you help old snivellius also I would'nt mind but to the best of your ability avoid that will you I don't want uncertainity on the day of my death.  
An audible snort was made by harry and lily.  
"hey I don't want to die thinking abrupt things and old snivelly is the last topic I wish to talk on the day of my death all right."  
  
The mood worsened slightly in the room until "hey prongs jr heard you are the youngest seeker in a century getting into the team in only first year,even I couldnot accomplish that you know!I am proud of you ,just remember I will be cheering for griffindor from above.". this time there was a slight giggle as if the person could not hold their laughter any longer," Trust james to think of quidditch even if the situation is as dangerous as today"," honestly,woman you call yourself my wife and the mother if would be boy-who lived when you cannot understand the finer aspects of quidditch in the father son discussions". Harry could not help it he laughed out aloud even though it came out as a gurgle.Both lily and james stopped their discussions.James became serious again." What are you laughing about?now as far as I remember there were no father son discussions or anything about the TALK"harry panicked he had heard of these in the television at dudleys house and was definitely not ready for it.James laughed out aloud at his expression."ok son don't use that face again it is absolutely hilarious" and received a glare from lily and shut his mouth and regained his composure." Ok son hope you get a ggod wife in this realm and get the potter family up and going .i would be watching my grand children up there and also the diar..".His sentence was unfinished as there was a loud explosion.james quickly was on the offensive."Son listen to my last words and don't be guilty about not saving us or Sirius ,enjoy your life,play pranks, get a girlfriend even if she is a know –it all like lily." Harry blushed at this well as best as a baby can blush." Now that's the spirit" he said laughing," harry listen to me I would always be happy for you and I regret for any hasty decisions and I would like you as a last wish to be brave as griffindor,but also cunning as slytherin if you have to,intelligent as a ravenclaw as to win this and the next war and impotantly be loyal to your true friends like a hufflepuff".A single tear fell from harry's cheek as his father kissed him after hugging him to meet his doom.then he heard  
  
"run lily its him I will hold him off take harry and go I will take care of him"  
then he heard the laugh ,the same laugh that would send shivers along his spine.then a thud which meant the death of his father.A slowly weeping lily took harry in her hand and put the shrunken book of lost ages in his pocket.there was a blast from the door and lily turned to harry" take good care my son and the diary shall guide you.i will always love you" these were the last words of lily evans potter to her son,their last heir.  
  
Lily was killed and harry was alive after a web of golden and bronze web of magic protected him which he assumed was the ancient magic.he watch voldemort flee and then his godfather advancing towards him when he was in the hands of hagrid.then he fainted unable to take the impact of the rebound curse any longer.  
  
The next day dawned bright and next minute he found himself in the same cupboard of the dursleys house.he sighed and was able to make out the loud conversations of his aunt and uncle arguing about his stay.he sat down sighing,this was going to be a long period and relapse of eleven years without magic.  
  
a/n:- the new life at dursleys starts in the next update,I have made this chapter so that people can get a vague understanding of the concept,a short chapter but this will be an overlay and a foundation stone for the oncoming updates and the action starts in the next chapter   
  
continuation of a/n;-next chapter harry gets his parents help, a new wand and other accessories and meets an old alliance and there will be major changes in the house of privet drive.  
  
PLEASE reiew 


End file.
